


Faith in the Dice

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Competition, Endor, F/M, Gen, Hoth, I appreciate both my favourite space rebels, Jealousy (Somewhat), Platonic Male Friendship, Reluctant Respect, Trust, Yavin, actually a love-hate relationship, and everything in between, hypothesising on how these two would get along (or not), mostly for fun, some character study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Han Solo’s first impression of Cassian Andor was as a rule-abiding, stiffnecked stuck-up who got satisfaction off ruining everyone’s fun.Cassian Andor initially viewed Han Solo as a laid-back scoundrel who cared too much about credits and wasn’t with the rebellion for the right reasons.(A collection of Han & Cassian shorts, because this is a friendship(?) we all know we deserve.)





	1. bleeding cold

“Kriff, kriff, _ kriff… _”

Han Solo had made many regrettable decisions in his day, but at the moment everything past seemed dull in comparison to the situation he found himself in now. 

“You're not going to die on me. I'll kill you. Your girlfriend will kill _ me. _ Stay alive, Andor. _ Don’t you kriffing let go_.” 

Asking a frozen body to kindly hold itself back from death was probably not a viable strategy, but Han had tried _ everything _ he could possibly think of and he was rapidly running out of options. He'd commed the Base only to be told help couldn't arrive for another hour at least. He'd stripped off Andor’s clothes (he _ would _ hold that one over Jyn if he himself didn't find it so mortifying) and attempted the full hypothermia treatment all rebels had been given a crash-course through when they landed on Hoth. But it hadn't worked. Cassian was more human than icicle now, but he was still shuddering and not opening his eyes. Han didn't need to have been paying attention to the course to know that wasn't the desired outcome. 

Cassian’s lips were the most unnatural shade of blue and he just wasn't opening his kriffing eyelids. 

Wait.

Han blindly searched for his blaster among their hastily-dumped things. There was one thing he hadn't tried yet. Perhaps all his patient needed was a slight shock, a little jolt to get him awake. It was probably unwise to set his blaster on stun, but if he let it charge up a little, wait, and touch the man's chest with the residual sparks…

“Can't get any worse,” he assured himself. 

Cassian’s eyes shot open with a jolt and the shuddering broke off so abruptly that Han scrambled back instinctively. He watched, nervous and more than a little concerned it had actually got worse, as the other rebel’s breathing took eons to even out to a broken rhythm closer to normal than thus far. 

“You stunned me,” he choked out. 

Han did _ not _ sigh in relief. He positively did _ not _ thank the Force. And he felt _ absolutely _ no fondness as he reached over to clap Andor on the shoulder with a grunt. 

“You're welcome, Captain Spook.” 


	2. pep-talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support so far! There’ll be longer chapters in the future, but I hope you enjoy this one :)

Jyn caught up with Cassian as he made his way down the corridors of Echo Base, bumping her shoulder into his in friendly greeting. He smiled in response to her half-grin. 

“Heard we were running this next one together,” she remarked casually, burying her hands in her pockets as they walked. “You owe me a mission briefing. I was apparently the last one to know about it.” 

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “Might that be Command’s fault, or is it because you are a very difficult individual to track down?” 

“It's really not that hard.” Jyn nudged him with her elbow. “Warm corners of this Force-foresaken Base. In the training rooms. Droid bay. The Millennium Falcon. Your quarters if the hot water in my sector of the Base is cut out.” 

“Nice to know my ’fresher space is appreciated.” 

They both halted in their tracks at the sound of familiar voices getting aggressive. After less than three seconds of listening, Cassian dropped his shoulders in a heavy sigh. 

”Do you suggest we break it up, or leave them to it?” 

Jyn pursued her lips as if seriously considering their options. "Han _ is _supposed to be on the ship by now. That should be a good excuse to save him." 

Cassian raised an eyebrow. "You told me you were taking Leia's side of the conflict." 

"Yes, that's right." Jyn winced, as if remembering her earlier vow. "I don't want to be out of her good books. And I promised _ myself _ I would only have minimal involvement…" 

Jyn trailed off, before cursing suddenly, loudly. "_Kriff_, I forgot my personal commlink." 

"You have enough time to retrieve it," said Cassian. "Departure isn't for another hour." 

Jyn nodded, already tracing her steps back. "I'll go get my comm. I don't want to use an old one from the Falcon and get an ear infection." 

He watched her go, striding purposefully down the corridor, her brisk walk patented to keep the cold away. She shouldered the hefty pack like it was nothing. 

Cassian didn't glance down at his own pack, which was mounted onto a set of two wheels. He tried not to think about the fact that he couldn't carry heavy weights anymore, or walk with the same ease that Jyn and so many others did, without a falter to his stride. Absently he wondered if Jyn was keeping from bringing up his half-concealed limp out of sympathy for his pride, or because she truly hadn't seen past his mask of neutral indifference. 

Cassian turned his attention back to the scene unfolding behind the bend in the corridor right on time to hear Leia snap something that sounded final and decisive, before she marched determinedly away. He turned the bend just in time to see Han's tensed shoulders slump in defeat, the temper evaporate from his features. 

He looked tired. Crestfallen and resigned. Han Solo was not the most difficult person to read, especially considering Cassian's practiced ease of reading as far as an individual's microexpressions, but the smuggler did manage to put up a decent facade before the Princess. A facade that dissipated as soon as she turned and left, replaced by an expression so transparent and honest that Cassian felt a degree of sympathy for the man. They did not get along, and they certainly weren't friends, but Han Solo wasn't the selfish bastard he pretended to be. Cassian could read as much. 

Han looked up as he approached, starting to put his defenses up for all of a second before realising, given Cassian’s neutral and unconcerned expression, that it was a waste of effort. As Han constantly reminded him— he was a _spook_, and he could decipher everybody’s business anyway. THe smuggler sighed heavily.

"Andor. Am I really your pilot to Batuu? What business does the Alliance have _ there? _"

To say he was unsurprised would be an understatement. "You would know, had you been present at the briefing. General Syndulla uncovered Intel that points to a heavy ISB presence in the Outer Rim. The Batuu port is simply where we'll extract one of our deep-cover agents, before his cover is compromised and his information found out." 

"Right." Han snorted. "I can't believe they're assigning me to Spook work. The Princess doesn't even trust me." 

"She thinks you're going to leave." 

Han visibly tensed, clearly not expecting this line. "How do you know?" 

Cassian looked at him as if this shouldn't even be a question, and Han relented. It wasn't. 

"I don't understand why she still thinks that," he admitted, not quite meeting Cassian's assessing gaze. "I mean, sure. There are times I don't fit in. I don't like following certain protocols. Sometimes I want to leave because it gets stifling, but I _ don't _." 

"I know what it's like." Cassian cleared his throat. "To be in Leia's position, I mean." 

Han gaped at him, eyebrows nearly touching his hairline with abject disbelief. 

"Consider this a favour owed for saving my life on that patrol," said Cassian dryly. He lowered his voice so only the two of them would hear what he had to say next. "If you’re worried that someone you care about is going to walk out of your life, you tend to react that way to them. It's a defensive mechanism to keep yourself from getting hurt. The same way your thoughts about running away are a defense.” 

"She wants me to stay," said Han, ending it like a question, uncertain. 

Cassian nodded imperceptibly. 

He stepped back, straightening. "We ship out in an hour. I'll assist in the pre-flight checks."

"Presuming I run any in the first place," commented Han with a slight grin, his usual self-assurance returning. 

Cassian did not grace him with a response, but he did consent to nodding gravely and following him up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon. 

It really was the piece of junk Jyn claimed it was. Cassian resolved to running the safety checks himself. 


End file.
